keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Nagisa Ujibe
Nagisa Ujibe (氏部 凪, Ujibe Nagisa) is a former Keijo player. She is currently working at Setouchi Keijo Training School as an instructor. During her youth, she was able to attain the rank Prize Queen, and was nicknamed as the Siren. She was also the mentor of Minamino. Appearance Ujibe is an obese woman. She has long reddish-orange hair. She also has a mole below her left eye. She used to be slimmer during her youth. Nozomi assumes that Ujibe wins too much that she enjoys a lot of benefits which causes her to become fat.Chapter 27, pages 12-13 Personality She normally acts calm, a thoughtful middle aged woman. She tends to make jokes of her fatty figure, but she will get angry if someone makes fun of it. Background Ujibe was a famous Keijo player during her youth. At some point, she earned the title "Siren", and managed to attain the highest rank in the professional level of Keijo, the Prize Queen. There were a lot of girls who decided to try Keijo because of the example Ujibe set.Chapter 10, pages 7-8 Though it's unclear, she had a rivalry with Ayako Sakashiro. At some point, Ujibe became soeur with Minamino. Right after Minamino's death, Ujibe took up her memo book, which filled about the idea of the "Fundoshi Mode", a technique she developed. Ujibe then told Minamino's friend, Naki Kujaku, that someday someone would be able to finish the technique Minamino was working on. When she retired, a Butt Graduation Festival was held with the prize of 100 million yen. In the anime it is strongly implied that Ujibe did use the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" at least once during her career, and injured herself because of it. Plot Second Exam Arc She first appeared as the instructor in the second exam. Her admirers shocked after finally figured out her real appearance. She asked for those who thought that her appearance was different from what they expected to raise their hands, claiming that she would eliminate them from the exam. However, it was simply a joke. Sweet Room Arc Early on into the school year, Ujibe tested the residents of Room 309: Nozomi Kaminashi, Sayaka Miyata, Kazane Aoba, and Non Toyoguchi in a trial race. She was able to easily outmatch the four students alone, as their combined efforts were nowhere close to her level. However, the trial race ended prematurely when Nozomi accidentally unleashed the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" and could no longer continue due to the hip damage it caused her. Ujibe recognized said technique immediately and expressed concern for Nozomi. After Nozomi made a recovery, Ujibe called her to the staff room for a private conversation. While commending Nozomi for being able to perform such a difficult technique, Ujibe forbids Nozomi from ever using the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" again due to the risk of permanent hip damage and by extension, a shortened Keijo career, while stating that Nozomi would become a Counter type fighter. Nozomi protested this numerous times, and this resolve causes Ujibe to test said resolve. Ujibe commanded Nozomi to wear a "UTM" for an entire month (even sleeping in it) in order for her to prove her determination. Class Exchange Arc During the Class Exchange, Ujibe oversaw the numerous matches that take place. She payed special attention to Nozomi's race against Kotone Fujisaki to gauge her progress over the past month while wearing the UTM. When Nozomi resolved to use the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" to match Fujisaki's "Cerberus", Ujibe once again showed her concern. While Nozomi and Kotone build up for their final clash, they appeared to be even in strength until Ujibe noted how much more powerful the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" was than "Cerberus" due to the built up centrifugal force. After Nozomi defeating Fujisaki, Ujibe demanded to see Nozomi afterwards privately, much to the latter's fear. In the infirmary, Nozomi panicked and prematurely apologized for using the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" without consent and anticipates a spanking from Ujibe. However, Ujibe instead checked for any hip damage Nozomi might have gained from using the technique again. After commending Nozomi for her prowess and her proficiency with the "Vacuum Butt Cannon", Ujibe removed the ban on the technique but also again warned Nozomi of the dangers of abusing it. She was then seen congratulating the residents of Room 309 for their promotion into the Elite Class, especially Kazane who believed her defeat would not let her advance. Later on, instructors Hitomi Hokuto and Miku Kobayakawa debate whether or not the four girls from Room 309 all deserved a promotion. Ujibe then referenced the upcoming "East-West War", stating that this year's students could win it for the west. Training Camp Arc Ujibe informed Miku Kobayakawa that Nozomi has been allowed to become an Infighter instead of a Counter. The East-West War Arc TBA Rehabilitation Arc After learning that Nozomi could no longer make her nipples standing up, as a side-effect of passing the strength of the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" into her nipples, Ujibe stated that Nozomi would not be able to become a professional player. As such, she advised Nozomi to meet Ayako Sakashiro to find a physician in order to rehabilitate them. The Debut War Arc On the day of the graduation, Ujibe punched Nozomi for making fun of her. Despite this, Nozomi was later willing to bow down to her, stating that she would not forget what she has learned from Ujibe, thanking her. On the same day, she gave Minamino's memo book to Sayaka Miyata, believing that Sayaka would be able to master the "Fundoshi Mode", a technique invented by Minamino. Abilities Ujibe is a retired famous Keijo player, formerly known as the "Siren", and is a former Prize Queen. She is able to outmatch student-level fighters easily. Despite her build, she has incredible reflexes. Anime & Manga Differences Quotes *(To Nozomi Kaminashi) "Take care of your own body. If you can't find a way without harming yourself, you won't have a career in Keijo! And you won't be the only one getting hurt. Your friends, rivals will have their share of pain. There are people working hard with you. Such people... will get hurt, too."Chapter 53, pages 15-16 Races & Events Events Events participated: *Second Exam *Land Class Training *UTM Training *Class Exchange *Eleventh East-West War *Nozomi's Rehabilitation Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Nagisa Ujibe vs. Nozomi Kaminashi, Sayaka Miyata, Kazane Aoba and Non Toyoguchi (Stalemate, Interrupted) Trivia *Ujibe has a t-shirt with 4chan's logo printed on the front. References Navigation Category:Keijo Instructors Category:Characters Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Female Category:Former Keijo Players